


to catch you when you fall

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Stiles, Gen, Religious Conflict, SPN cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven’t believe in God for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to catch you when you fall

-z-

 

You haven’t believed in God for a long time.

Not since your dad pulled you out of class and wrapped you in a hug and told you that your mother was dead and gone.

Sure, you remember your hymns and the important verses and all that, you remember your pastor telling you of a loving and caring God who sent his out angels to protect his most favored of creations – people.

But then your mother was found with her car gone off a cliff and the breath was gone from your lungs and whiskey bottles litter your kitchen.

No, you haven’t believed in God for a very long time.

But then you’re struggling to stay afloat in the pool and you’re struggling to protect Derek and  _fuck_ , the Kanima is there and he’s growling and snarling and you’re just so fucking scared.

So you close your eyes and pray. Then you’re dropping Derek and swimming for your phone and for help and you’re still praying.

And that night, with the stench of chlorine still thick in your nostrils, Derek nuzzling your neck as he whispers his thanks – you think about God and your dead mother and how the world has kept turning.

You think about your old pastor screaming about angels and God and the Devil.

You think about the new Hunters in town (you had met them at Allison’s) and about the mysterious man with the trench coat and bright blue eyes and how he had just looked at you, cocked his head to the side and stared as if he were reading your very soul.

At first he had said nothing to you, just watched you as you watched him.

And then, then he had walked away from the Hunters and right up to you and everyone stopped and stared. And this man, with his bright blue eyes leaned in close and he told you about your mother.

He told you how her heaven was a wonderful place, how she was forever baking with you as the Sheriff laughed from the kitchen table. He told you how she sometimes asked after you, how she often wondered about the man you were becoming, and yes – she was so proud of him.

You didn’t hear Dean Winchester asking the angel why he helped you.

You didn’t hear the angel answer about how you reminded him of a younger Dean in that you were so busy helping others, you made no time to deal with your own pain.

No, you hadn’t believed in God for long time, but then you fell forward into the arms of an angel and – get this – you were  _caught_.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before it was revealed what Stiles' mom died of.


End file.
